


Ксенофилия

by ALINRAN



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN
Summary: Звездное путешествие команды первооткрывателей с Земли.Работа написана ориентировочно в 2015г.





	Ксенофилия

Неолис  
Команда Юнистар, сформированная в 3030 году, теперь бороздила космические пространства. Их корабль «Ихтиоз» был отправлен с дипломатической миссией на ряд планет, дабы наладить контакт. Эта история о том, как к команде присоединялись ее новые члены, история о том, как каждый из них изменил свою жизнь, нашел себя и свое счастье. 

В 3030 году команда вышла в открытый космос в составе всего десяти человек на судне вместительностью в сто двадцать: капитан судна – капитан первого ранга – Реджинальд Соурус, первый помощник – Аманда Стоун, второй помощник – Эдгардина Роузи, третий помощник – Альва Джеймс (капитан всегда утверждал, что в таком деле, как управление судна, доверяет исключительно женщинам), три механика – Макрос Роуджен, Алвер Нотт и Виктор Джойс, кок – Вильдред Гадсен, судовой медик – Эджком Винтерс и молоденький переводчик Диди Кроучес. 

Эта история начнется с него, Диди Кроучеса. 

Диди относился к тому небольшому числу людей, кто владел абсолютной языковой ассимиляцией. Редкая генетическая особенность встречалась лишь у одного человека на миллион. Такой человек рождался с активной долей мозга, позволяющей ему, лишь однажды услышав чужую, незнакомую речь, моментально овладеть навыками понимания и общения на данном языке. Их принято было называть златоустами. Да, Диди был именно златоустом. 

В тот день, когда команде представили низенького, хрупкого брюнета с огромными синими глазами, все время нервно вздрагивающего на любое обращение к нему, мужчины и женщины, привыкшие к войне, к суровым полевым будням, только хмыкнули. Никто не верил в то, что он приживется со старыми космическими волками. Но он прижился и вполне успешно справлялся со своей задачей. Его история корнями уходит к истории планеты Неолис – мира ихтиоморфов. 

Ихтиоз прилетел на Неолис двадцать восьмого января 3030 года по новому летоисчислению. В это время у местного населения происходил праздник Семиводного Бога. По традиции местного населения любого гостя приглашали на гуляния. Основной его частью были заплывы. Самые сильные, мощные и быстрые ихтиоморфы соревновались в своем таланте пловцов. Спускающуюся с судна команду встретил высокий мужчина с серо-зеленой кожей и длинными, спутанными, но тем не менее уложенными волосами – водорослями. Его глаза с синей радужкой и прозрачно-зеленоватым глазным яблоком, без зрачков, внимательно изучали пришельцев. За спиной мужчины стояло трое таких же, как и он, - похоже, свита. 

Мужчина заговорил. Речь его состояла из смеси шипящих и булькающих звуков. Диди навострил уши и стал внимательно вслушиваться. Нога человека еще не ступала на Неолис, но мальчик заговорил с местными так, будто этот язык был для него родным. Из губ златоуста потекли такие же звуки, и мужчина удивленно посмотрел на него. 

\- Это Рачкашь, - робко начал говорить мальчик, - он вождь их племени. Он самый мудрый и сильный. Сегодня у них праздник Семиводного Бога, они приглашают нас на игрища.

Капитан посмотрел на парнишку, после - на вождя и заговорил:

\- Я Реджинальд Соурус, и я капитан «Ихтиоза». Мы с Земли, далекой голубой планеты из Солнечной системы. Мы прибыли с дипломатической миссией к Вам. Наша цель наладить дружеский контакт. 

Пока капитан все это говорил, глядя на Рачкаша, Диди быстренько переводил, издавая забавные булькающие и шипящие звуки. 

Вскоре вождь сделал некий знак, похожий на кивок и Диди прошептал:

\- Он выражает Вам почтение и сообщает, что примет нас, как гостей. 

В ответ капитан также поклонился, что Диди перевел как знак почтения. 

Существа провели людей к огромной арене. Сама планета представляла собой (в обозримом ее ракурсе) огромный тропический остров и бесконечный океан вокруг него. 

Рачкашь быстро заговорил, рассказывая что-то о своем мире, Диди же, практически переводил.

\- Неолис планета – океан. Все ее жители имеют двухкамерные легкие: одна их часть дышит кислородом с атмосферы, вторая из воды. Они поклоняются океану, именуемому Семиводным Богом, и как раз сегодня они отмечают его праздник. Это что-то вроде нашего Нового Года, - добавил уже от себя Диди. 

Пробравшись сквозь лес, группа вышла к огромной арене, в центре которой располагалось озеро. С одной стороны на специальных каменных тумбах уже стояли пять ихтиоморфов. Они были длинными, тонкими, с явными признаками мужской половой системы. На телах их была некая обтягивающая ткань белого цвета, чем-то напоминающая гидрокупальники профессиональных пловцов на Земле. Толпа возбужденно галдела и скандировала, ожидая зрелища. Вперед вышел некий мужчина и громко проскандировал: «Старт». Пловцы резко оттолкнулись от тумб и нырнули в воду, - плавно, но стремительно, как стрела, вошли в нее. В полете их стопы изменились и превратились в плавники. Мужчины плыли, развивая дикую скорость, толпа кричала громче, а люди восторженно наблюдали. На земле так плавно, быстро и красиво не плавал никто. 

Заплыв заканчивался, кровь во всех без исключения бурлила, а толпа не унималась. Один из мужчин пришел первым, и все присутствующие взорвались овациями. Но тут одна из трибун стала скандировать что-то. 

\- Что они кричат? – взволновано спросила Аманда. 

\- Они требуют поединка между победителем и неким Эйшеёт, - прошептал перепуганный Диди. 

С трибун поднялось еще одно существо и сидящий рядом с Амандой ихтиоморф быстро и, похоже, радостно что-то забулькал. 

\- Он говорит, что Эйшеёт самый лучший производитель. Все хотят быть его супругом, - смущаясь, прошептал переводчик.

\- Что значит производитель? – ответила Аманда, и Диди быстро перевел ее вопрос. 

Ихтиоморф издал длинный рокочущий звук, похоже, означавший смех, и не менее радостно ответил.

\- Он говорит, что ты производитель. Эйшеёт женщина. Ну, их вариант женщин. 

А потом Диди, снова смущаясь, что-то пробулькал их собеседнику. Мужчина не менее радостно отвечал. Аманда же решила не уточнять суть разговора. 

Оба существа стали на тумбы и по команде «стартанули». Вот только Эйшеёт практически сразу вышла в лидеры и за пару секунд проплыла дистанцию. Трибуны взревели, толпа скандировала всего одно слово. 

\- Что они кричат, Диди? – заорала Аманда, перекрикивая толпу. 

\- Они требуют подарка для победителя. 

А потом наступила абсолютная тишина. Эйшеёт обозрела трибуны и что-то выкрикнула. Голос ее был значительно мягче, чем у мужчин, но в то же время он был низкий и глубокий. И тут все разом замолчали, а Диди побелел, а после покраснел. 

\- Что такое, Диди? – на фоне окружающей тишины голос Аманды вышел громогласным. Вся команда обернулась к переводчику. 

\- Она хочет в подарок меня, в супруги, - практически прошептал Диди, и по его щеке покатилась одинокая слеза. Эйшеёт резко, словно молния, проскользнула от озера на трибуны. Она неслась быстрее ветра и вот уже в считанные секунды оказалась возле Диди. А потом упала на колени перед ним и, вытянув язык, длинно лизнула мальчика по щеке. Диди онемел, а после покрылся багровым румянцем и спрятал лицо в своих руках. 

\- Нет, наш переводчик не вещь, - грозно ответил капитан, - мы не отдадим его этой… особи, прошу прощения. 

Эйшеёт быстро произнесла что-то и Диди неуверенно кивнул. 

\- Я пойду, так надо, это не страшно! – выдавил Диди и нещадно покраснел. Ихтиоморфка, поняв, похоже, что парень согласился, резко вскочила на ноги и что-то выкрикнула вождю. 

Рачкашь пробился сквозь толпу к землянам, поклонился Эйшеёт, на что производитель только кивнула, а после так же поклонился Диди. Перепуганный мальчик вначале растерялся, а после также кивнул в знак почтения. 

Вождь также что-то прошипел и пробулькал, и зрачки Диди расширились, а после он вновь покраснел. Лицо Эйшеёт расплылось в улыбке, отчего люди вздрогнули: ее рот был полон тонких и острых, как иголки зубов. 

\- Что, Диди? – взволновано спрашивала Аманда.

\- Эйшеёт станет моей супругой. 

А потом мальчика увели, даже не дав команде ничего предпринять. Самим же ребятам пришлось вернуться на корабль: оставлять их на острове никто не собирался. 

***

Диди привели в маленькую пещеру. Эйшёт уже была там. На будущей супруге Диди красовалось длинное белое платье, состоящее из лоскутов ткани, только прикрывающих грудь и пах. 

Ихтиоморф обошла парня и вновь длинно лизнула его, но на сей раз в шею. 

\- Эйшеёт, ты прекрасна, - прошептал напуганный златоуст на местном наречии и вырвался из рук производителя, - но я не смогу тебя никогда полюбить. 

\- Почему? – спросила производитель. 

\- Понимаешь, ты производитель, женщина, я не люблю женщин. 

\- «Женшшина», - как бы пробуя на вкус незнакомое слов, произнесла Эйшеёт.

\- Да, - пискнул Диди, - ты видела таких, – Аманда, она сидела на трибуне рядом со мной. 

\- А что ты любишь? – задала вопрос будущая супруга. 

Диди покраснел еще больше и тихо произнес: 

\- Мужчин. Ну, это те, у кого член и кто зачинает детей, - прошептал несчастный Диди. 

\- Ах! – вздохнула Эйшеёт и скинула с себя одежду. 

Как Диди и предполагал, внизу, в зоне паха, между ног ихтиоморфа располагалась щель. 

«Точно, женщина!» - подумал Диди. Но именно в этот момент щель широко разомкнулась и из нее стал выходить отросток. Парень охнул:

\- Член! 

\- Член? – она взглянула себе меж ног. – Такой же отросток у ваших мужчин?

Диди кивнул и покраснел. Ихтиоморф тем временем подошел к парню и стал водить руками по плечам, спине мальчика, словно делая массаж. Движения оказались чрезвычайно приятными и успокаивающими. Диди расслабился и млел от ощущений, ихтиоморф же содрал с парня одежду и уже ласкал руками кожу его груди, при этом, периодически длинно вылизывая шею. Когда Эйшеёт уже добрался до сосков мальчика, Диди стонал в голос. 

\- Что значит этот звук? – задыхаясь, спросил ихтиоморф.

\- Этот звук означает, что мне хорошо, - простонал Диди и откинул голову на плечо Эйшеёт. 

\- Хорошо! – супруг тяжело дышал в ухо парню и водил удлиненной рукой с костлявыми пальцами по члену Диди. Мальчик толкался в руку и жмурился. Он и не думал, что соитие это так хорошо. Будучи девственником, он страшно боялся, что инопланетянин окажется каким-то монстром, но существо оказалось красивым и нежным. Диди кошмарно стесняло то, что появившийся длинный и большой член ихтиоморфа вызвал смущение и прилив желания. 

Тем времен Эйшеёт резко остановился, отпустил стоящий член парня и прошептал на ухо. 

\- Диди, ты мне веришь? 

\- Да! – хныкнул парень. 

\- Не бойся! Нам нужно нырнуть и сделать это под водой. Ты не утонешь, я помогу. 

После чего существо подхватило парня на руки и прошло к воде. 

\- Сделай вдох, Диди! – проговорил Эйшеёт и когда парень вдохнул, прижался своими губами к губам мальчика, а после впрыгнул в глубокое, маленькое озеро внутри пещерки.

Диди шокировано открыл глаза, а после резко закрыл. Черные, без зрачка с зеленоватым глазным яблоком глаза Эйшеёт неимоверно пугали. Диди постарался расслабиться и запустил свой язык в рот супругу, коснулся его языка. Эйшеёт выгнулся, издав звук похожий на булькание, но «поцелуй» не разорвал. 

А потом один тонкий, длинный, ледяной палец Эйшеёт заскользил по нижней части тела парня и нашарил вход. Языки супругов нещадно ласкались, а указательный палец ихтиоморфа ласкал вход в тело парня. Диди застонал в рот супругу и выгнулся. Было хорошо, безумно хорошо, а вода сглаживала ход и смягчала ощущения. 

Через пару минут Эйшеёт вынул палец из ануса Диди и прошептал:

\- Я погружусь в тебя, - это не была речь, но Диди отчего-то все понял. И именно в это время, палец заменил член. Он был большим, горячим (в отличие от остальных частей тела), пульсировал и доставлял неимоверное удовольствие. 

Диди ужасно боялся разорвать поцелуй и утонуть, но Эйшеёт держал мальчика, не позволяя разорвать, а сам толкался внутрь: вперед-назад, вперед-назад, вырывая из супруга стоны и распаляясь от удовольствия. 

Диди четко ощутил тот момент, когда его супруг из холодного стал горячим. Такая перемена температур вызвал в парне противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны, до одурения хорошо, а с другой, как-то смущало. Но додумать мысль Диди уже не смог. Ихтиоморф задвигался быстро и резко, вызывая у парня дикие стоны в губы. 

До пика они дошли вместе: затряслись, застонали и вынырнули наружу. От прикосновения воздуха к коже, оба супруга выгнулись и, что есть мочи закричав, одновременно кончили. 

Супруги плавали в послеоргазменной неге, когда Эйшеёт прошептал:

\- Спасибо, это прекрасное первое соединение. 

\- Это как? – вяло спросил Диди, плотнее прижимаясь к мужу.

\- Ихтиоморф женится в год своего созревания. Очень важно, чтобы первое соединение было с супругом, только тогда родятся сильные дети. 

От такого откровения с Диди слетела нега, и он резко сел. 

\- Как у тебя никого не было до меня? – Эйшеёт спокойно смотрел на мужа. А после парень покраснел и прошептал. – У меня тоже ты первый. 

***

Утром Диди спокойно зашел в столовую корабля, команда уже завтракала. 

\- О, Диди, ты жив, здоров? – воскликнула Эдгардина и подбежала к переводчику, обнимая. 

\- Да, спасибо, все хорошо! – Диди побагровел, но в это время в столовую вошел Эйшеёт. Вся команда уставилась на него. – Эмм… Эйшеёт полетит с нами. Вождь ему разрешил. 

\- Ему? – удивленно произнес капитан, на что Диди только кивнул. – Что ж, добро пожаловать в команду, Эйшеёт. 

Так к команде присоединился Эйшеёт – первый из солдат экипажа. 

Warning!!!  
Кинково и философски

Макрос Роуджен – механик «Ихтиоза», всегда отличался склонностью к затворничеству, уединению. Исповедовал он, при этом, какое-то странное, практически не распространенное, около эзотерическое учение. Каким образом его, скажем так, военное настоящее сочеталось с идеологией – неизвестно, да, и не был механик пацифистом. Вот только в разношерстной команде Неолиса, мужчина резко выделялся своей асексуальностью. И, нет, он не заявлял об этом, вот только никто, и никогда не видел его ни с женщиной, ни с мужчиной. 

***

Макрос спокойно вошел в столовую «Ихтиоза» утром, в день прибытия к новой планете по их маршруту – Антарей, и обозрел присутствующих. Аманда, Альва и Эйшеёт мирно пили кофе , обсуждая что-то тихо. Диди сидел возле своей пары и активно наминал завтрак, после заключения брака он стал на редкость прожорлив. 

Капитан и Эдгардина, как всегда, кидали друг на друга гневные взгляды. Эти двое так давно были вместе, что люди, после такого периода совместной жизни, либо надоедают друг другу и расходятся, либо же заводят ребенка, освежая тем самым отношения и чувства. Именно ребенок и был камнем преткновения, а точнее невозможность его появления. 

Остальных членов команды не было в столовой. 

Тихо поприветствовав присутствующих, Макрос набрал еды, прошел к своему месту и принялся за завтрак. 

\- Макрос, - послышался глубокий, низкий голос супруги переводчика. С тех пор, как Эйшеёт стала членом команды Виктор, увлекающийся всевозможными техническими изобретениями, создал устройство - переводчик, которое ассимилировало речь Эйшеёт с земной. – Ты чем-то недоволен? Что у тебя случилось?

Механик поднял на ихтиоморфа вымученный взгляд и промолчал. 

\- Покуда ты ищешь совершенства в ограничении себя, ты получишь лишь задавленных граххо, - Макрос вновь взглянул на ихтиоморфа, только теперь удивленно. 

\- Граххо – подводные монстры, живущие на Неолисе. Ихтиоморфы верят, что граххо поселяются в легких ихтиморфов, мешая дышать и убивают их, если те запрещают себе быть собой и не желают признавать свои слабости, - вмешался Диди. 

Макрос просто молча ел, поражаясь проницательности солдата.

Команда потихоньку разошлась, а механик отправился к верхнему бортовому балкону, чтобы посмотреть в огромный панельный иллюминатор на открытый космос. Макрос, еще в далеком прошлом на морском флоте, всегда любил небо и всегда жалел, что не мог оказаться там. Но теперь, когда он здесь, в космосе, от того чувства бесконечного волшебства Вселенной не осталось и следа. В душе поселилось бесконечное чувство ненужности, пустоты и одиночества. Собственно, так оно и было, Макрос был одинок: ни друзей, не родственников у воспитанника детского дома не было. 

\- Эй, брат, все хорошо? – за спиной Макроса раздался голос Виктора – его напарника и друга. – Что-то ты совсем не веселый сегодня. 

Но Макрос все так же хранил молчание и смотрел в пустоту. Виктор тяжело вздохнул и прошептал:

\- Вот увидишь, Мак, где-то там, в далеком космосе, есть тот, у кого такой же внутренний мир, как у тебя. Я знаю, где-то есть твоя родственная душа. 

А после он ушел. Вот только Макрос так и не сдвинулся с места, продолжая смотреть в глубины открытого космоса. 

Через час по внутреннему времени «Ихтиоз» прибыл на Антарей. Планета оказалась огромным светло-сиреневым шаром. Девушки медленно опускались, проникая в слои атмосферы планеты, раскрывая перед путниками тайны неизвестного ранее мира. Антарей оказался безжизненной пустыней. 

\- Капитан, это точно то место? Мы должны были лететь на эту планету? – уточнила Эдгардина и стала сверяться с приборами. Капитанская кабина не была отделена от балкона, и потому Макрос мог слышать их разговор. 

\- Точно! Мы шли по приборам, данные указанны в проспекте миссии. 

Водители затихли и стали приземляться. Судно сделало один круг, второй и, не обнаружив признаков жизни, стало садиться посреди пустыни, когда Макрос вскрикнул:

\- Эдди, лети прямо, там какая-то расщелина, оттуда свет бьет. 

Естественно, на экраны сразу же вывели ракурсы и приближения расщелины, оказавшейся неким входом. 

\- Альва, мы входим в расщелину, – скомандовал капитан.

\- Да, сэр! – отрапортовала третий помощник. – Тридцать метров прямо, восемнадцать метров влево и четырнадцать сантиметров по адаптации. 

Судно начало входить в расщелину, а Макрос буквально прилип к иллюминатору. Здесь и сейчас он чувствовал нечто важное, нечто, что вот-вот изменит все представления человечества о мире. 

Судно прошло в расщелину и двинулось в кромешной тьме в огромной внутренней пещере, освещая себе путь иллюминацией. После получаса движения впотьмах впереди забрезжил свет, и девушки направили судно в ту сторону. 

Свет исходил из огромной камеры внутри пещеры, где располагался, похоже, некий храмовый комплекс. В самом центре ее располагался гигантский нежно-сиреневый кристалл. Именно от него и исходил свет. А вот вокруг кристалла сгустились некие шарообразные формы, светящиеся и двигающиеся. 

\- Это что? Плазмоиды? – удивленно прошептала Альва. Их не могли слышать, но само место заставляло задержать дыхание и невольно понизить голос. 

\- Нет! – так же прошептал Макрос, но был услышан. – Это и есть обитатели планеты, и они мыслящие. 

Судно приземлилось, плазмоиды же стали двигаться в неком дивном, ритмичном танце. 

Команда медленно покидала борт судна, Диди ошарашено озирался. 

\- Что такое? – прошептала Эдгардина, Эйшеёт же просто прижала супруга плотно к себе и проговорила:

\- Место слишком живое. Диди слышит их голоса, понимает речь, но не может ее воспринимать, ему тяжело идентифицировать ее. 

Диди плотно закрыл глаза и вжался спиной в супругу. 

\- Так, нам надо вступить в контакт. Диди, соберись! – скомандовал капитан, но паренек лишь схватился за голову и стал шататься вперед–назад, как сумасшедший. 

\- Нет! Не мучьте его! – и Макрос двинулся в сторону шаров. 

Команда, замерев, наблюдала за ним, а Диди прошептал:

\- Они зовут его, они ждали именно его. Он должен, вернемся на судно, я сейчас сойду с ума. Их слишком много. 

Капитан пытался что-то возразить, но Эйшеёт схватила на руки супруга и, холодно взглянув на капитана, скомандовала:

\- Уходим!

***

Макрос прошел к группе шаров, вошел в их круг и замер. Его сознание «плыло» на одной волне с шарами, а сам он мысленно погружался в общий слой их сознания. Он не знал этого, но ощущал, что все они – один живой организм, и сейчас мужчина ощущал безумную грусть от того, что не является частью этого организма. Где-то в глубине души защемило чувство того, что ему нужно быть здесь, стать частью этого большого, живого, мыслящего организма. И отсутствие такой возможности вызывало отчаяние. 

Через секунду из круга выделился один из шаров и подлетел к Макросу. А после шар принял гоминидную форму. Существо ничего не говорило, но Макрос осознавал, что оно хотело сказать. 

«День добрый, Макрос! Мы ждали тебя! Мы ждали, когда ты вернешься!».

\- Я пришел, - прошептал механик.

Существо потянуло мужчину на себя, и Макрос потерял равновесие, однако, не упал, а поплыл по воздуху.

Механик потерял связь с реальностью. Его качало и вращало в круге сущностей, а тот, что выделился из группы, касался его лучами, согревал и дарил чувство безраздельного счастья и удовлетворения. 

«Останься с нами, со мной».

\- Не могу! – вздохнул механик и чуть не заплакал.

«Я не смогу пойти за тобой, но я всегда рядом. Мы часть одного целого!».

Макрос закрыл глаза и потерялся в тепле. Потоки энергии от существа ласкали кожу, проникали куда-то в саму душу, согревали и дарили абсолютное чувство удовлетворения. 

Существо подплыло к механику и навалилось сверху. Тепло стало каким-то особенным, среди всех греющих его потоков этот ощущался так хорошо, сладко. Сердце и душа Макроса плавились, а кровь в жилах закипала. Впервые за последние три года Макрос ощутил настоящее, зажигающее кровь возбуждение. 

Вдох-выдох. Не помогло, тело горело, сладкое тепло проникло куда-то глубоко под кожу, заставляя его член напрячься, а мысли хороводом носиться, рисуя себе картинки соития с этим диковинным существом. 

Механик тяжело задышал. 

«Ты прекрасен и так силен. Я чувствую твою энергию».

Пульс стучал в ушах, дыхание стало раскаленным, глаза резало. Существо стало медленно направлять потоки тепла в район паха, будто лаская член по всей длине. А Макрос уже готов был скулить от стыда, страха и вожделения. А потом существо коснулось легкой, прохладной щекоткой губ мужчины и механик потерялся в своих чувствах. Он выгибался, дергался и тяжело дышал, существо мягко поглаживало его и периодически звало по имени. И вдруг перед внутренним взором Макроса появилась картинка их с существом соития, но уже в полностью человеческой форме. Это было так возбуждающе, что механика выгнуло, и он кончил с тихим стоном. 

«Сейчас ты уйдешь, но прошу, возвращайся! Я буду ждать! Всегда!»

И Макрос потерял сознание. Очнулся механик уже на судне, он резко подскочил на койке и кинулся к иллюминатору. Они рассекали просторы открытого космоса. Мужчина выскочил из спального отсека и понесся на вышку к капитану. 

\- Рейдж, почему мы улетели? – заорал механик сходу. Капитан оторвался от карт с расчетами траектории движения и очень удивленно посмотрел на мужчину.

\- Мы отправились дальше. Те существа доставили тебя на борт и через Диди передали, что нам лучше улетать. 

Механик только кивнул и ушел к себе. Мужчина рухнул на койку и уставился в иллюминатор. Звезды на небосводе удручали, а сердце разрывалось от такой непонятной, но такой привычной тоски. Хотелось впервые в жизни зарыдать. 

«Я с тобой!» - услышал Макрос, и слезинка скатилась по его щеке.


End file.
